Heroes for Hire (Power Man
Origin They first met at a party held by Jeryn celebrating his exoneration of all charges they were attacked by Stiletto and Discus teaming up to take them down. Cage's efforts led to a fight with Iron Fist, however, upon learning of Cage's situation, Danny later helped him defeat Nightshade. Cleared of criminal charges, they briefly worked for Misty Knight's detective agency Nightwing Restorations but soon elected to become a two-man team, "Heroes for Hire". Although the streetwise Cage and the unworldly Iron Fist seemed to have little in common, they soon became the best of friends. Heroes for Hire Danny visited Joy Meachum and relinquished control of his share of Rand-Meachum Inc. to her until such a time that he believed he's earned the wealth from the company. Their first official mission as a team was against the Incinerator who tried to rob Manhattan National Bank. They took him down easily using the sprinkler system, then Cage just knocked him out. They next attended a local car show to advertise the business. Which Cage found boring until it was attacked by the Bull and his thugs. Their mission was to steal the Fantasti-Car which is on display at the show. The duo take out the Thugs with little effort. Living Monolith The were hired by Ahmet Abdol and Professor Merridew to protect an exhibit of ancient Egyptian artifacts that are on display at the Metropolitan Museum. Senor Suerte tried to rob the museum, they initially stop him, but is revealed the artifacts they recovered were fakes. Teaming up with Lt. Rafael Scarfe of the N.Y.P.D.. They follow a leads and they ended up at the apartment of Ahmet Abdol who was revealed to be the "Living Monolith". The Monolith then began a rampage on the city they teamed up with Misty, Colleen Wing and the X-Men. They learnt he was empowered by the Cheops Crystal, which was stealing life energy from people. They freed the imprisoned people and the Monolith returned to normal. El Aguila The duo tried to take down El Aguila a "hero for the underprivileged", taking on drug dealers and crime lords with a sword. J.P. Preston, the owner of the London Street Property Owners Association hired the team. El Aguila had been robbing his offices, they reluctant duo to the company owning local slum housing. When they finally stop El Aguila, Preston tried to shoot but Cage got in the way and he escaped. Preston screamed at them to stop him but they reminded him that they are getting paid a retainer regardless of if they succeed or fail in their job, and now that it's 5 O'clock they suddenly remember that they don't work after five and left. Manhattan Bomber The incident with J.P. Preston gave them bad press appearing in an article in the Daily Bugle. Danny was injured in an explosion and Alan Cavenaugh was the main suspect. He was taken to the police as the suspect he is the "Manhattan Bomber" because of Cavenaugh's past ties with the IRA. They were hired by the ambassador to Halwan, who offered them $1000 to determine who the bomber was. During the investigation they proved his inocents and Alan helped them find the bomb before it blew up the embassy. Maggia Big Ben Donovan came to them for help after being attacked by goons of the Maggia. However they are led by Man Mountain Marko who knocked Cage into some exposed electrical wire. Thunderbolt was also following Donavan as a suspect in a murder case and beleivied Iron Fist was just another thug but after a brief battle they realized their mistake. Cage and Donovan were taken to Caesar Cicero, who wanted to know the location of the stolen drugs. They track down Cicero's penthouse, but Cage was taken to a graveyard to be buried alive. They find the grave and rescue their friend. But Donovan revealed that he kept the drugs for himself and ordered the hit on Thunderbolts brother.Having found his brothers killer, Thunderbolt dies happy, leaving them to turn Donovan. Senor Suerte/Senor Muerte They smashed up a number of Senor Suerte 's gambling operations, who no wanted revenge for the death of his brother. This gained a lot of popularity regarding their latest case. He placed a bomb in the Gem Theater, It destroyed the building and injured D.W. Griffith. They tracked down Senor Suerte and Senor Muerte before they hurt anymore of their friends. As they were arrested they swore revenge. Visit to Canada The team are called to Canada, and visit Jeryn's private office. He brought them their as a women on his staff may be stealing the various assets that that are kept that Arie. When El Aguila arrived to attack the Aerie, he ultimately ends up teaming up with the Heroes for Hire, and exposing a number of Jeryn's support staff who are responsible. Sabretooth & Constrictor When Misty and Colleen are injured in a fight against Sabretooth and the Constrictor, they asked the Heroes for Hire for help. Taking down the criminals and rescuing Misty whose bionic arm was trapped in a vault. Bushmaster Luke was kidnapped when they are breaking up a bank robbery. They later find out he was captured by his old foe Bushmaster. He wanted Dr. Noah Burstein to reverse the process thay slowly rending him immobile. He did this by holding his wife hostage Danny tracked him to his lab on a ship. Danny freed Luke, and before Bushmaster could push the button to signal to his men to kill Noah's wife he becomes totally inert. As Bushmaster's body crumbled into a skeleton the others escaped. After the incident Luke had lost his super-powers. But they still needed to rescue Emma Burstein, but in his weakened state Luke was Left back at the office to recover. Dr. Arthur Nagan came after Luke for revenge after his defeat by him and the Defenders. Luke escaped to find his friends, but Nagan followed. During a fight Luke is knocked into the electric fence. However, instead of killing him the electricity restores his super-powers, allowing to take down Nagan with ease. Colonel Eschat Nathaniel Turner, a former soldier of fortune, came to the Heroes for Hire for protection. They were all targeted by Colonel Eschat, who wasseeking to kill them so that he cannot be identified. When all are dead, Eschat went after the real target he was hired to kill: District Attorney Blake Tower, however they arrived just in time to save him. Other Missions They earned an an international reputation and fighting a wide variety of criminals, including the international crime lord Montenegro, Warhawk, and the drug lord Goldeneye. They had several struggles involving the nations of Halwan and Murkatesh, including incarnations of Scimitar and the Black Tiger. They occasionally worked alongside fellow street-level heroes such as Spider-Man, Daredevil and Moon Knight, but rarely participated in the larger-scale crises that occupied the likes of the FF and the Avengers; however, their adventures took occasional turns toward the extraterrestrial or the extra-dimensional, areas which held little appeal for the down-to-earth Cage. Millie Hogarth Luke and Danny eascort Jeryn Hogarth's beautiful daughter Millie Hogarth to her first debutante's ball! But amid the glamor and glitter we find Nightshade, Stiletto, Discus, Man Mountain Marko, and the Eel. S.M.I.L.E. Their partnership's downfall began when the mysterious government agency S.M.I.L.E. manipulated Cage and Iron Fist into the employment of Consolidated Conglomerates, Inc.; during their first CCI assignment, Iron Fist contracted radiation poisoning. Cage took him to K'un-Lun for treatment. H'ylthri While there, Iron Fist was, unknown to Cage, replaced by a doppelganger of the plantlike H'ylthri race, K'un-Lun's ancient enemies. Soon after their return to the outside world, the doppelganger was destroyed, pummeled by the alien Super-Skrull, as a result of a bizarre scheme engineered by Iron Fist's archenemy, Master Khan. Cage was blamed for the apparent murder of Iron Fist. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heroes_for_Hire }} Category:Detective Agencies